


Transfirm and Confirm

by angel_venom



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_venom/pseuds/angel_venom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is ending and eventually Mabel and Dipper need to return to their hometown. They thought they could leave Gravity Falls behind and return to their routine and "normal" life. They couldn't have been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transfirm and Confirm

Characters and Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.

Author's notes at the end of the chapter.

\----------------------------------------------------------

"Fuck!"

"Woah Dip Dop calm down," Mabel whispered to her brother.

He was currently looking at the journals and deciding what he wanted to go and look at in the woods. Dipper looked up and scratched his head. "Sorry Mabs, I'm just kinda pissed since there's just so much I wanted to look at in these woods and I only have a week left to see them." Mabel glanced up at her brother from her knitting sweaters for the older Pine twins. She sighed.

"Look Dipper, shouldn't you spend this last week in Gravity Falls with your friends and stuff instead of out in the woods? And I love you bro-bro but I doubt Mom and Pops are going to be ok with all of _that_." Mabel pointed to his stack of books on witchcraft and various cryptids at the foot of Dipper's bed. Dipper glared at her. "I know that. That's why I wanna do as much research as possible this last week. I'm also going to hide everything so don't worry. I'll try not to be so.... _open_ about this." Mabel got some more yarn as she continued to talk. "Alright bro-bro. But you gotta at least spend one day with your family and friends before we leave this Saturday okay?" Mabel wasn't asking-she was demanding. Dipper nodded. "Yeah alright. I will." He started to gather up all of the journals and his investigation stuff and put it his backpack. Dipper grabbed his Converse and his vest that was in a pile on the floor before swiftly kissing Mabel on the forehead and walking out the door. She yelled, "And Grunkle Stan said we're going to eat at Lazy Susan's for breakfast tomorrow!" Dipper only groaned loudly in response.

\-----------------

Dipper kicked the rocks as he began walking the trail leading into the forest. "I really hope Mabel doesn’t have a girl's night this week. Those hair pastels don't wash out for weeks," he grumbled, slowly dragging his feet. Dipper eventually made it to the nice clearing before the forest. He looked at it. " _I won't be here for a long while. I'll miss this place_ ," he thought. Dipper began walking into and through the forest. The wild grass and different plants scratched lightly at his legs as he trampled through them. It was getting colder and so there wasn't mosquitoes flying around in the air. However Dipper did notice a big group of butterflies off in the nearby distance. He slowly made his way to where they were. He had to brush through the swarm of the little flying creatures. Dipper didn’t realize that he was walking into a clearing until he made it out of the group of butterflies. But oh boy was it beautiful.

The clearing was circular and perfectly so. To the left of him were neat rows of rose bushes with an apple tree in the middle of them. To the right a little stream was accompanied with a deer and her tiny baby only a mere months of what Dipper presumed due to its size. He scrambled to get his disposable camera out of his backpack-but ever so slowly and without noise so as to not scare the deer. Dipper took five or so shots of the majestic creatures before putting the camera in a shorts pocket.

He was surprised that they weren't scared off by all the noise he made when walking over to the clearing, but then again he had gotten good at not making so much noise due to a summer of being in the forest for "investigations". Dipper really wanted to go and grab some roses for Mabel but waited for the deer to go away. It was taking more time than expected for them to go away so he sat down and took out a journal. Now see, this wasn't a journal-not a anomalies of Gravity Falls one-but rather a mere drawing journal. Dipper thought it'd be best for him to get better at drawing if he wanted to make a journal like his great-uncle Stanford. He didn't want to ask Mabel to do them since she was always busy with her friends and her own things, so he decided to take up drawing. Dipper was getting better at it with more and more practice. He was using the deer as models when he noticed that they were finally going away. He waited until they were out of the clearing and away until he finally walked over to the beautiful rose bushes. Dipper thought it was weird since they seemed so groomed and rose bushes didn't usually grow like this in the wild. But he thought nothing of it and grabbed a dozen for Mabel, being careful with the thorns. He didn't notice that the baby deer lingered around in the bushes watching him all the meanwhile. Nor did he notice the yellow glint to its eyes.

\-----------------

"Hey Mabel! Look what I got for you!" Dipper yelled as he threw open the shack's door. He began walking over to the staircase leading to the attic until he bumped into something-Grunkle Stan. Dipper grabbed the roses tightly not wanting for them to fall to the floor. He yelped as thorns dug into his palms.

Grunkle Stan looked down glaring at Dipper. "Next time you leave the shack tell me beforehand alright kiddo. This is the last week you're here and I'd like to actually see your scrawny as- behind. Now go and take a bath you stink of the forest," he grumbled as he began walking away. Dipper watched him feeling bad. He heard the front door of the Mystery Shack slam open and close. _"What the heck did I do."_ He heard some shuffling upstairs and he saw Mabel standing there looking at him weird. "What?" Dipper asked angrily. Mabel shook her head.

"You know Grunkle Stan cares for you. He's really going to miss us you know," she murmured softly. Dipper went up the stairs before stopping at the last step, right in front of his twin sister. He handed her the roses, being mindful of the thorns. Dipper ducked his head as he wrapped his arms around her. Mabel began hiccupping. "Yeah, I know," Dipper whispered into her hair. He glared at the old wooden walls. "I wish we didn't have to go."

\-----------------

After Mabel cleaned up her face and put the roses in a vase filled with water, the twins went down to go to the kitchen. As they were walking down the stairs Mabel stopped midway. She stopped Dipper by grabbing his arm. Mabel smiled wide. "Hey bro-bro. Why don't we do something with Stanley and Stanford. Like an old Pine twins and new Pine twins hangout day!" Dipper cringed slightly at that last exclamation. _"How cliché."_ When he noticed that Mabel was basically vibrating in excitement he sighed. Dipper hid his face with his hands. "Alright," he said. The _anything for you_ was silent but loud and clear. Mabel squealed and hugged her brother tightly. " I love you bro-bro! I'm going to tell Grunkle Stan and Stanford alright!" She ran down the stairs not listening to Dipper's cries to be careful. He chuckled as he continued his descent to the kitchen. Dipper wondered just how long it will take for Stanford to hear word of their day together and actually realize he was going to have to be outside of the bunker for it.

Dipper failed to realize that Stanford was standing at the doorway the whole entire time. He had seen the whole conversation play out with a slight frown. "Some adjustments will have to be made due to changes, "Stanford muttered before hurrying out the shack. He saw his twin brother heading into the shack and quickly whispered something into his ear before entering the old Camero and driving off.

Grunkle Stan grumbled underneath his breath. "Dang kids always mess up everything. Now we have to change some things."

\-----------------

**PXOWLSOH HBHV IROORZ BRX DV GR L**

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so I've been wanting to write a Gravity Falls story for a very long time now. I just never got around to actually doing it until now! Uhm sorry for the lack of action and just how short this is. I will always use a Caesar code unless otherwise stated(I use a website for these-so keep that in mind pls.) Also I'll probably tag stuff as they appear so as to not spoil anything. Oh! And I aged Dipper and Mabel by one year so at this point of time of the fanfic they are 14. The song for this chapter is Brighter Than the Sun by Colbie Caillat. 
> 
>  


End file.
